Please Don't Say You Love Me
by famaaa
Summary: After a fight with Regina, Mary Margaret and Ruby take Emma to Boston for a girl's night at a bar, and Emma gets a surprise musical performance from her loving girlfriend explaining her actions. Features the song: Please Don't Say You Love Me by Gabrielle Aplin.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, characters or the show, I just borrowed them.

**Summary:** After a fight with Regina Mary Margaret and Ruby take Emma to Boston for a girl's night at a bar, and Emma gets a surprise musical performance from her loving girlfriend explaining her actions.

I recommend you listen to the song when you read this or to just hear what the song sounds like. The song is** Please Don't Say You Love Me** by Gabrielle Aplin.

* * *

**Emma's Pov:**

Ten times. That is how many times in the last week that Regina has purposefully changed the subject when they were having a loving conversation. Conversations that Emma wanted to go completely different. They had been dating for five months and Emma was itching to tell Regina how she felt. Emma didn't know why Regina was acting weird and it was starting to drive her crazy. So crazy that she went to ask her mother for advice. Regina and Snow had been getting along better since the start of Emma's and the former evil queens relationship started. Snow convinced her she just needed to give Regina time to cool down from their argument and suggested a girl's night. Emma reluctantly agreed and Ruby and Belle tagged along. They drove to Boston to make a weekend out of it. Emma took them to a club she had frequently visited in her old bounty hunter days after a hard day of work. She was glad to see Jonny the owner again; he almost bowled her over when she walked up to the man.

'Emma! I haven't seen you in ages. How you doin' girl?'

'Jonny! I'm doing great; just down in the city for a night having a good time with my girls.'

'Well, ya gotta come down more often. Just cause ya moved don't mean ya can forget me.'

'Oh Jonny, that ain't possible'

'Damn straight. As ya know I love good entertainin bands but I have one new act tonight. Finally got ma self a solo performer. Came in looking to play tonight, after seein her fine ass and good looks who was I ta say no. Oh, and good at singin too. I ain't too fussed on that though. Hehehe'

'Well looks like we came on a good night. Is the table at the front free?'

'Oh yea, specially reserved for ya. I had a feelin it would be needed tanight so I kept it free.'

'Thanks Jonny'

'Go take a seat. I'll send the waitress over ta take ya drink orders'

* * *

**2 Hours later**

'So Emma, do you want get another round of drinks and then call it a night?'

'Yea Ruby, I'm beat. I think we will have to pry Snow off the dance floor first though'

'At least she's letting loose and having fun'

'Yea, maybe a little too much, what number guy is that she has danced with now?'

'Oh, definitely number sixteen'

'Wow, she is so wasted'

'She's such a light weight. She only had three drinks'

'Amateur'

'We will have to fix that'

'Definitely'

'We are gonna slow it down a bit for the last few acts of the night. The next act is new so give her a big welcome and loud applause'

'Hey Emma, are you gonna turn around and watch the next act play?'

'Na, I think it's time to get Snow out of here, leave it too much longer and she will probably get arrested for disturbing the peace'

'Too true'

Emma and Ruby got up and started walking towards Snow when the angelic voice that Emma knew very well started to sing and she stopped dead in her tracks. She heard that voice every morning coming from the shower, when breakfast was being made and when Regina was working late in her office. Ruby was three metres in front of her when she noticed Emma wasn't beside her.

'Emma, what's wrong?'

Emma turned around and her breathe caught in her throat. Ruby followed her line of vision to the stage where Regina sat on a bar stool singing the first part of the song.

_Summer comes, winter fades  
Here we are just the same  
Don't need pressure, don't need change  
Let's not give the game away_

There used to be an empty space  
A photograph without a face  
But with your presence, and your grace  
Everything falls into place

Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that  
There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at  
Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back

Emma started to walk up to the stage and her eyes caught Regina's. Ruby was a few steps behind her and made her presence known.

'Gee, I didn't know Regina could sing. I mean she comes off all regal, not as the type that would sing in a bar'

Heavy words are hard to take  
Under pressure precious things can break  
And how we feel is hard to fake  
So let's not give the game away

Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that  
There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at  
Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back

And fools rush in  
And I've been the fool before  
This time I'm gonna slow it down  
'Cause I think this could be more  
The thing I'm looking for

That angelic voice was the only thing, even over the noise of the bar and the voices of the people, that Emma could hear and it was the only sound she wanted to hear for the rest of her life if she could have her way.

Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that  
There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at  
Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back

Please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that  
There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at  
Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back

Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back

By the end of the song both women had tears in their eyes and Emma finally understood. Regina didn't just sing that song for the entertainment of the bar. The song was for her. Regina obviously knew what Emma had been trying to tell her and all the conversation changes and cancelled dates was her way of delaying it. One day Regina will be ready to say those words to her, but at the moment Emma doesn't care. She just wants Regina to hear them from her, she wants her to know. Regina broke the intense staring contest that was going on and walked off the stage.

'Wow Em, you have one hot woman there. I mean seriously, did you know she could sing?'

'Yea Rubes, I did. Every bit of her is amazing; I am the luckiest person in the world'

Ruby gave her a pat on the back and went to round up Snow. Emma went to the back of the stage where the love of her life was sitting on a chair waiting for her.

'Hey. Sorry to crash your girl's night, I just couldn't let you be here without me when you were made at me.'

'Don't be sorry. That was beautiful.'

'Yea, you liked it?'

Emma walked closer to Regina and pulled her up so their bodies were flush together and kissed her as passionately as she could.

'It was beautiful baby. Thank you for telling me how you feel. But, I don't need or expect you to say it back. I just need you to know. I love you.'

Emma looked into the most beautiful chocolate orbs in the world brushed away the tears that were escaping.

'Me to. Thank you for understanding. I don't know how I got so lucky to get someone as amazing as you'

'It's me who is lucky and you're the amazing one. And you have one super angelic voice. Even Ruby was surprised that you could sing that well.'

'I have many talents dear'.

'Oh I know. And I look forward to discovering each and every one.'

'And you shall.'

'Want to join us for the rest of girl's night. We were just going to go back to the hotel before you went on stage because Snow is a little too drunk'.

'Huh, that I can believe. That girl could never hold her drinks.'

'So what do ya say? Want to come and keep me company for the night?'

'There is nothing I would rather do.'

Emma took Regina's hand and started to lead her back into the front of the bar when Regina stopped and tugged on Emma's hand making her stop too.

'Thank you again Emma. You truly are amazing. Henry and I are so lucky to have you.'

Emma tugged Regina to her and kissed her even more passionately than the last, if it was even possible, and mumbled against kiss bruised lips.

'We're both lucky and I love you so god damn much.'

They kissed again and both women were smiling face splitting smiles and they knew they would be okay. They loved each other, even if only one was able to say it. Emma didn't need the words though; Regina's love was in her actions and Emma wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Song: **Please Don't Say You Love Me by Gabrielle Aplin.

**Well, I hoped you liked it. Please Read & Review, I always like to know what other people think.**

**Thanks Guys,**

**Cheers XX :D**


End file.
